Gronkiel
'Gronkiel''' (ang. Gronckle) — pospolity, niewielki smok o mocnej budowie, przedstawiciel kamiennej klasy. Bardzo często i licznie pojawia się w serii. Wygląd Według Śledzika, Sztukamięs (smoczyca z gatunku Gronkiel) ma 14 stóp (~ 4 m.) długości i waży prawie 6 000 funtów (~ 2,7 tony). Gronkiel wygląda tak, jakby jego ciało było zbudowane z kilku połączonych ze sobą, różnej wielkości kul. Kiedy Gronkiel śpi, trudno odróżnić jego głowę od ogona, co nieraz kończyło się tragicznie dla łowcy. Grubą skórę pokrywają duże i grube wyrostki nieco przypominające kolce, służące prawdopodobnie do obrony. Łapy są krótkie, lecz masywne. Podczas lotu zad smoka opada w dół, spowalniając lot. Skrzydła są małe, w związku z czym, aby utrzymać zwierzę w powietrzu, muszą poruszać się szybko (podobnie jak u pszczoły). Na głowie Gronkla znajduje się para uszu, przypominających wyglądem i kształtem maleńkie skrzydełka. Zęby są liczne, krótkie i ostre, oczy okrągłe, nozdrza płaskie. Zachowanie Gronkiel potrafi spać podczas lotu - wówczas obudzi się dopiero, gdy zderzy się z górą bądź spadnie na ziemię lub do morza, gdyż ma naprawdę twardy sen. Jest niezdarny, leniwy i niezgrabny. Podobnie jak koty, potrafi spędzać większość dnia śpiąc. Jeden z najbardziej wrażliwych i spokojnych gatunków smoków. W walce okazuje ogromny zapał bojowy, chociaż najzacieklej walczy tylko w obronie własnego życia. Wytresowane smoki okazują znacznie inne usposobienie. Są bardzo przywiązane do swoich właścicieli, uwielbiają zabawę i wspólne spędzanie czasu. Zdarza się, że oswojony lub zadowolony Gronkiel goni własny ogon. Są też wrażliwe na punkcie swoich słabości i niekiedy zdarza im się smucić. Bardzo źle znoszą brak zainteresowania wobec nich ze strony właściciela, stają się wówczas nieszczęśliwe i apatyczne. Tresura thumb|Czkawka oswaja Gronkiela za pomocą Smoczymiętki|244x244pxGronkiel był pierwszym ze smoków, z jakimi musieli zmierzyć się uczniowie walki ze smokami. Najlepszą metodą na unieszkodliwienie smoka było zdenerwowanie go i skuteczna obrona po to, aby zwierzę wykorzystało wszystkie sześć splunięć, które nie sięgną celu. Wówczas smoka łatwo już pokonać, jest bowiem praktycznie bezbronny. Skuteczną metodą jest złapanie go za dolną szczękę i tym samym unieruchomienie. Bardzo łatwo można go przekupić cukrem. By zdobyć zaufanie smoka, najważniejszą rzeczą jest podanie mu smakołyku - smoczymiętki. Gdy Gronkiel wyczuje jej zapach, traci cały swój zapał bojowy i staje się zupełnie niegroźny. Moce i umiejętności Ogień thumb|Ogień Gronkiela|236x236pxGronkiel żywi się kamieniami, które są topione w jego brzuchu, a następnie wykorzystywane jako ogień. Smok potrafi strzelać gorącą, gęstą lawą, jednak jego liczba splunięć ograniczona jest do sześciu. W przeciwieństwie do innych gatunków smoków Gronkiel, po wykorzystaniu limitu splunięć, może bardzo szybko odzyskać zdolność do ziania ogniem, jeśli na polu walki znajdują się jakiekolwiek skały. Smok potrafi topić w swoim brzuchu najróżniejsze rodzaje skał, lecz także metali. Przy połączeniu ze sobą w określonych proporcjach określonych gatunków kamienia, Gronkiel wydziela lawę, która po zastygnięciu staje się niezwykle odpornym, lekkim i mocnym metalem, zwanym gronkielowym żelazem. Inna kombinacja pożartych przez smoka kamieni powoduje, że zaczyna on przyciągać w swoją stronę metalowe przedmioty. Jeszcze inna (najprawdopodobniej piaskowce), po wydzieleniu przez smoka w formie lawy, zastyga i staje się kruchym szkłem, którego jednak wikingowie nie używali. W Na końcu świata ''dowiadujemy się także, że w zależności od rodzaju zjedzonych kamieni, lawa Gronkiela może przyjmować różne barwy - od niebieskiego, przez fiolet, czerwień, do zieleni. Latanie Gatunek ten wyróżnia się umiejętnościami lotniczymi. Ze względu na brak aerodynamicznej budowy ciała i szybko poruszającym się skrzydłom nie potrafi zbyt szybko latać w żadnym kierunku, potrafi jednak latać w różnych, niezależnych kierunkach: do przodu i do tyłu i w bok. Gronkiel umie też robić fikołki i zawisać w powietrzu, poderwać się gwałtownie do góry bądź bezwładnie spaść. Wypustki Wypustki na skórze smoka mają rzadko spotykaną zdolność. Jeśli smok zostanie sprowokowany, wypustki mogą odczepić się od ciała smoka i wystrzelić w wielu kierunkach, co stanowi jedną ze zdolności bojowych i obronnychGuide to the Dragons. Inne umiejętności Gronkiel to jedyny znany gatunek na całym archipelagu, który nie ulega wpływowi smoczego korzenia. Podczas gdy inne smoki stają się agresywne, Gronkiel pozostaje niewzruszony. Jego ogon przypomina broń, który w rzeczywistości faktycznie ma takie przeznaczenie. Smok może potężnie uderzyć ogonem, co nie kończy się dobrze dla ofiary. Smok potrafi biegać na lądzie znacznie szybciej, niż lecieć w powietrzu. Etapy rozwoju Jaja Gronkiela.png|Jaja Babygronkle hero.jpg|Pisklę Gronkielek.png|Dorosły osobnik 200px-Gronckle Titan.png|Tytan Jajo Jajo smoka pojawia się w krótkometrażówce ''Prezent Nocnej Furii oraz w grach. Ma on okrągły kształt. Jego barwa jest jednolita, niebieska, i nie zależy od barwy osobnika, który się z niego wykluje. Skorupa jest twarda i gruba, a samo jajo wyglądem przypomina głaz. Ma niewielkie wypustki, przypominające te na skórze Gronkiela. Według gier, jajo przybiera taką samą barwę, co skóra smoka. Piskę Pisklę Gronkiela ma proporcje bardzo zbliżone do dorosłego osobnika. Jego skóra ma jaśniejszą barwę, jest również gładsza i nie posiada tak wielu tak twardych wypustek na ciele. Już jako pisklęta, Gronkiele czują potrzebę zażywania częstych drzemek, co zdarza im się nawet podczas lotu. Chociaż lubią warczeć na siebie nawzajem i eksponować dopiero rosnące zęby, pisklęta Gronkieli nie są agresywne i bardzo rzadko atakują się nawzajem. Tytan Tytaniczny Gronkiel przedstawiony jest wyłącznie w grach. Jego skóra przybiera ciemną barwę, poznaczoną jasnymi wzorami, a całość sprawia wrażenie, że Gronkiel jest jedną wielką skałą z lawą wyciekającą ze szczelin. Zęby ulegają znacznemu wydłużeniu. Siedlisko Gronkiel, tak jak inne smoki, zamieszkiwał w Smoczym Leżu, lecz po walce z Czerwoną Śmiercią ten gatunek udomowił w wiosce Berk. Występują też na innych wyspach w tym samym archipelagu. Są dość pospolite i spotkać je można w bardzo wielu różnych miejscach. Zamieszkują głównie obiekty skaliste, takie jak jaskinie i góry, można je również spotkać w lasach. Odwiecznym, naturalnym siedliskiem Gronkli jest Mroczna Głębia, jednak zostało ono im odebrane przez znacznie większe i potężniejsze Miażdżytłuki Kafary jednak po niedługim czasie smok ten zwrócił Gronkielom ich dom i postanowił żyć w nim razem z nimi w zgodzie. Dieta Gronkiel żywi się rybami, zwierzyną hodowlaną, np. owcami i bydłem, a także kapustą. Ma ostre zęby, którymi potrafi chwytać wszystko. Żywi się także skałami i kamieniami. Są one niezbędne, aby smok mógł wytworzyć swój ogień. Zacisk szczęk Gronkla jest dość potężny, by zmiażdżyć różne typy skał. Słabości *Smok jest szczególnie wrażliwy na hałas wywołany przez uderzanie. *Słabością Gronkiela 'nie jest '''natomiast smoczy korzeń, jest to jedyny gatunek odporny na jego działanie. Pojawienie się Gronkiel pojawia się już w filmie ''Jak wytresować smoka na pierwszej lekcji Pyskacza na Smoczym szkoleniu, gdzie omal nie zabił Czkawki. Jeden z przedstawicieli tego gatunku pozwolił się wytresować Śledzikowi. Brał udział w walce z Czerwoną Śmiercią, w której dosiadał go chłopak. Po tym wydarzeniu ogromnie zaprzyjaźnił się z nim i stał się jego smokiem. W pozostałych filmach oraz w serialu Jeźdźcy smoków, Gronkle, oprócz Sztukamięs, smoczycy Śledzika, pojawiają się wiele razy, jako pospolite na Berk i pobliskich wyspach smoki. W grach ''DreamWorks Dragons: Wild Skies DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk '' ''School of Dragons Błędy *Podczas wykluwania się Gronkiela jego jajo nie eksploduje tak, jak jest to pokazane w ''Prezencie Nocnej Furii. Ciekawostki *Odpowiednikiem Gronkiela w książkach jest Łamignat. *Kiedy małe Gronkiele się wykluwają, wytwarzają duże ilości ciepła i lawy. *Gronkiele nie lubią gdy drapie się je pod podbródkiem. *Jest najwolniejszy ze wszystkich znanych smoków. *Gronkiele lubią kapustę. *Na gronkiele nie działa smoczy korzeń. *Odmianą Gronkiela jest gatunek znany pod nazwą Hotburple. *Gronkiel widnieje na symbolu kamiennej klasy. *Lawa Gronkla morze osiągnąć temperaturę powyżej 2000 stopni Celsjusza. *Gronkiel jako jedyny smok wytwarza węglowodór będący cieczą. Przypisy Zobacz też en::Gronckle es::Grocnkle ru:Громмель it:Gronkio de:Gronckel Kategoria:Gatunki smoków Kategoria:Kamienna klasa Kategoria:Gatunki z filmów Kategoria:Wild Skies Kategoria:School of Dragons Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Kategoria:Gronkiele